


A Playful Seduction

by Antique_Rose



Category: Remilie - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-12
Updated: 2015-01-12
Packaged: 2018-03-07 07:23:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3166343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Antique_Rose/pseuds/Antique_Rose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Robert goes back to Glasgow and he realizes just how much he misses her, he needs to see her. It turns out she needs to see him just as bad!</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Playful Seduction

Bobby had flown back to Scotland with Anastasia. Their divorce was not yet finalized and so he had went with them to spend a week with the kids. 

He had just landed in Glasgow and he was already missing her. He missed the way she smelled, he missed the way she tasted when she kissed him, in fact their wasn't anything that he didn't miss about her.

He could feel himself getting hard just thinking of her. Thoughts of her naked body filled his mind and distracted him from reality. A reality he didn't want to be in. He'd give anything to be back home, home in her arms. 

He drove them to their home and went inside with them. It was no longer his. It was a place he stayed when he wanted to see the children. That was it. It was no longer inviting like it used to be. It was cold and uncomfortable and it reminded him where he should be.

He walked to the guest room. Anastasia had assigned this room to him long ago when their marriage had fallen apart. 

He closed the door and sat down on the bed. He heard the sound of a text on his phone. A smile grew on his face as he read it. 

"Hi darling, I hope you have landed safely. Text me when you get this xoxoxo"

He sent her a text, but his hands couldn't move fast enough. His sadness had turned quickly to excitement. Emilie had this affect on him. No matter what the mood he was in, she had always managed to bring him out of it. 

"Hi princess, I've landed safely. I'm at Ana's now. I miss you so much already. Love you xoxoxo"

He laid down on the bed and drifted off for what seemed to be only a moment. He awoke to the sound of another text from Emilie.

"Hey sexy, turn on your notebook ;-)"

He grabbed his notebook from his luggage and turned it on. He noticed he had a missed Skype notification from Emilie. 

In a panic he called her back. She answered almost immediately.

"Hey silly, I've been waiting for you!" She said teasingly.

"Sorry, I drifted off for a bit" he explained. "Is everything alright?" He asked her.

She looked beautiful. Her hair was wavy and it draped perfectly across her bosom. She was wearing lip gloss and a ruby necklace hung around her neck. 

"Yes Darling, don't worry" she said. "Close your eyes for second" she instructed him with a devious smile on her face.

He put his hands up to his eyes and covered them.

This took him off guard, but he loved when she was playful like this.

"You can look now" she said.

He opened his eyes to find that she had undressed herself and had gotten into a red see through mesh nightgown. The top part of it was like a bra, it pushed her breasts up giving her ample cleavage. She was wearing a matching thong that barely covered her cunt underneath it.

He grew an instant erection. Seeing Emilie like this had made him horny. He became frustrated because she was now only an image on a screen. "What are you doing to me angel. This is torture. You know I can't fuck you through a computer screen!" He said and let out a groan of frustration.

"Yes, but that doesn't mean that we can't have some fun" she said playfully as she spread her legs apart and took off her thong. Showing him her pussy. 

"Now that I've shown you mine, how about you show me yours?" She asked him.

"You'd like that, wouldn't you angel?. You want me to show you my big hard cock" he said teasing her. He unzipped his pants and pulled them down to his ankles and then followed with his underwear. His cock was erect and on full display. 

She began to play with her clit, rubbing it in a circular motion. "Mmm I wish your hands were here instead of mine" she said.

He wrapped his hand around the base of his cock and began to rub himself up and down. "Oh you turn me on so fucking much angel". I'd give anything for my hands to be wear yours are.''

"Tell me what you'd do to me right now" she asked him.

"I'd lie you on the bed and I'd hold you down. Then I'd slowly kiss your mouth all the way down to your lips, I'd work my tongue around your pussy and suck on your clit. I'd make you scream in so much pleasure that you'd beg me to stop. You wouldn't be able to move because I was holding you down. Then I'd lick all your juices up" he told her.

She began to finger herself with her index finger, her thumb still rubbing her clit "Ooh babe this feels good, oh I'm looking at your cock and wishing it was here inside of me" she said letting out a moan.

He was working his hand around his shaft harder now and he could feel immense pleasure.

"Princess, tell me what you'd do to me if you were here. Use that sexy mind of yours" he told her with a sly smile.

"I'd start by rubbing your cock gently, slow and steady strokes. Then I'd gradually get firmer until I could hear you moaning from pleasure. Then I'd put your cock in my mouth and start sucking you off like you were a lollipop. Starting at the base and working my way up your shaft to the tip. I'd do this until you juices were flowing out of you into my mouth" she explained to him.

"Oh god princess, tell me what you'd like to do to me. How do you want my cock?" he asked her.

"I want your cock so deep inside me, I want you to fuck me so hard that I'm screaming and begging for more" she told him.

"Oh yes angel, I want you to feel my cock deep inside of you, I want to feel your tight, wet pussy each time I enter you"

"Babe, come for me" she said. "I'm there with you. Oh fuck I'm coming. Mmmm yes" she said, letting out several moans before finishing.

He was beginning to come now. The heat was rising from the base of his cock up his shaft and he was going to explode "Oh god....oh yes angel. Mmmm....I'm coming" his juices were flowing out of him now. 

He grabbed a towel that had been sitting on the bedside table and wiped himself off. 

He pulled his underwear and pants up. 

He noticed she was still in her lingerie. "You aren't going to continue to tease me are you?" He asked her jokingly.

"Why of course darling" she told him "I want to leave this conversation with you still having this image of me in your mind. You might need it later" she said as she let out a giggle.

He knew it was time to say goodbye to Emilie and go back to reality. He always hated goodbyes. But goodbyes with her were especially tough, it felt like his heart was being ripped out of him each time.

"You know I'd give anything to be with you now Angel" he told her.

"I know darling" she said "me too, but soon I will be in your arms once more and our time apart will just be another memory" 

"I love you with all my heart Emilie" he said

"I love you Bobby, you are the only man I've ever loved and the only man I will ever love" she said back.

"Bye for now, I'll see you soon princess" he said and ended the conversation.

It was time for him to go back out into reality for now.


End file.
